Aprons & Ice
by makos-lightningrod
Summary: Prompt: Mako cleans while Korra wants to get dirty and dominant.


Mako scrubbed the counter, a small sigh escaping his lips because it was obvious that Korra had decided to try and cook yet again. He had explained countless times that he _enjoyed_ cooking, but she still thought she could do it.

Too bad for him she couldn't.

At all.

He rolled his shoulders to loosen the stiffness that had set in, and heard the door open. He and Korra hadn't been living together long, but they had fallen into a kind of routine. "Honey, I'm home!" Korra laughed as she walked into the kitchen, dropping her jacket on the chair and then smirking at his rolled up sleeves and apron.

"And I think we should make some steam," she was leaning against the table trying hard to put on her sexy eyes, and Mako tried not to laugh at her bad pick-up line.

"Because I'm a firebender and you're a waterbender?" He murmured with a straight face as he leaned over to peck her lips. "Maybe after I've finished cleaning up, alright?"

Since it was her mess, he thought she'd understand, but Korra just saw this as a challenge. "Mako, you can always clean me up," she flopped across the table and started to pull her shirt over her head. "After we get really, really dirty."

He stared at her and wrung his rag before diligently scrubbing at the bits of table she didn't cover. "Korra, I said after I finish…."

His eyes kept skipping over her now half-naked chest, and he knew that she wasn't going to give up. Korra never gave up. He was right, and she just shook her head and tugged at the end of her wrappings until they fell in a pile around her waist to leave her bare. "Oops…are you going to punish me now, Mako?"

Mako felt his mouth water as he opened and closed it, trying to come up with something to say back to that. But punishing her was enabling her, and at the moment, he didn't understand why he was saying no.

No, was a very stupid, stupid thing to say to the Avatar.

His mouth was against hers a second later, and the feet of the table screeched across the floor from the force of their bodies. "Spirits, Korra, you're insane." But he liked that about her, especially when his hands were cupping her breasts and his fingers could curl and tweak her nipples.

Her legs moved to wrap around him, and she laughed as she forced her body up. Mako stumbled back and hit the wall, gasping as she easily undid his pants so that they fell around his ankles. "You can keep the apron. It's sexy," she mumbled as she shoved the scrap of fabric up so that she could grab ahold of his hard cock.

Her hand slid up and down the shaft, making him moan and buck his hips, aching to be inside of her already. They weren't into foreplay. It was either all in or just kissing, no in between, but he was oddly turned on with the way her eyes screwed up with concentration and lust.

Mako concentrated on getting his pants from around his ankles, a triumphant grunt coming from his lips before he used the distraction to get her own pants down. "I thought you wanted to do it on the table," he murmured into her ear as he turned her around and pressed her chest against the soft wooden surface.

He easily undid her bottom wrappings and pressed into her from behind. He gasped as he felt her soaking folds swallow his thick shaft before he was thrusting into her with quick motions. He could feel her every shudder and gasp that ran through her body, and his hands alternated from holding her hips for leverage and caressing the bits of her breasts he could reach.

"Ma-Mako!" She moaned out his name loudly, and he felt her body contracted around him, her orgasm leaving her breathless and panting against the tabletop while he slowed his movements to give her time to adjust and get ready for the rest of their fucking.

Then, he felt ice cold cuffs wrap around his wrists as he flew back and hit the floor. He tried to move, but finally stopped when he saw Korra slide around to face him, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I also told you I wanted steam," she whispered as she straddled his waist and slid down on his cock. Mako let out a strangled groan as he felt her walls envelope him.

"Korr-Korra, spirits," he knew she wanted him to break through the cuffs, melt them down and touch her, his fingers on her clit between them until she came, but he held out as he watched her move on top of him.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she let out a low moan, going slow so that he'd just be on the brink and never make it over. "Korra, Korra, just faster, damn, just do it," no matter what he said, what he screamed, she kept her pace steady.

Finally he gave up and the steam hissed into the air, enveloping them into its thick clouds before her back slapped against the floor and he was plowing into her. "Finally," he heard her mutter, but he was lost in the feeling of being inside her and the thin trails of fire her nails carved on his ass.

Then, she screamed and he knew she was done, her body spent as she laid there. With his own shout, he came, spilling his seed inside of her before rolling off and staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you happy now?" He demanded as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a weak hand. "You got your steam and your dirt."

Korra just laughed and rolled into his side, curling up and pressing her cheek to his chest. "Yes, very happy."


End file.
